Rebirth
by DChan87
Summary: I'm still angry at the Voltron ending for betraying me, so here's a one-shot I wrote to help get over the pain. "The first thing she felt was warmth. Later, when she had regained her memories, she compared it to being born, because she was reborn."


The first thing she felt was warmth.

Later, when she had regained her memories, she compared it to being born, because she was reborn. But getting back to the warmth, it was the first thing she felt. In the beginning, there was nothing, just a cold, formless void. And then a feeling of warmth arose in the center of this formless void and grew and grew until it took the form of a being. This being had no thoughts, nor awareness until the warmth got to a certain place. Instinctive thoughts began to form. And they were good thoughts. This being wanted to feel this warmth. Soon, there was more. They could feel things flexing and clenching. The entity liked this feeling and began to stretch out from its curled form but found that it couldn't move very far.

The entity tried to figure out what these things were. Tiny There were two things that went down from the side of its… what's the word? Torso! Now the thoughts had begun to take on language, but there's more to this. The entity tried something. It was called feeling, and it felt all the way down those things up to the very end. The entity knew there was a word for these things. What was that word again? Extremities? Arms! And fingers! Then the entity felt below the torso. These were legs, the entity realized, and feet. The entity tried to move them and found they could. The entity liked that feeling and tried to do more.

The entity's thoughts changed, turning inward. What was it? It might have been a being of some kind, but it didn't know just yet. Knowing! There's another word it remembered. Remember! _Remember_ … The entity did its best to think and remember. The entity wasn't just a part of a formless void, it was something. It used to be something. But what? As the entity tried to think and remember, the memories began to shape; memories of beasts, creatures from distant worlds, multiple realities. And most of all, 5 other entities who caused this particular entity to feel warmer than it had felt. A new sensation began to form: emotions. And the first emotion it felt was the warmest of all. The name of this feeling immediately came to mind:

Love.

Now the entity began to realize its shape. But it still couldn't see. Why not? The entity could feel the soft fleshy—flesh! Skin! The entity had skin. Well, that answered something. But the entity still couldn't see beyond the eternally black void. It realized that there were things that could help see—see! Eyes! The entity tried to see but couldn't. Why not? Feeling a little more, the entity realized that their eyes were closed and couldn't open. Well, why couldn't they open? It was a mystery the entity yearned to solve, and it kept trying.

Then they heard a muffled sound. Sound? A new sensation! This was exciting! The entity was having a good time trying to learn these new sensations, so they tried to listen for the sound. Something was calling the entity. The sound came from another being. What was the word for a sound a being made? A voice! The voice was calling to the entity. But the sound was muffled and the entity couldn't understand what the voice was sounding. It sounded like it was saying something. Speech! Speaking! Calling! Something was calling to the entity. That voice was familiar, as if the entity had heard it over countless lifetimes in countless realities. This was no ordinary voice. It was a voice that was connected to the entity, just not the entity's.

The entity reached out with their hand, but still couldn't see it. Then another hand, rough and callused, but soft and tender, took their hand. Now the entity could feel more than just the internal warmth, but a new unpleasant feeling from without. A blast hit their skin, causing it to rise in little bumps all over, causing the entity's body to react by clenching itself together, trying to stay in its original, curled position. But the voice and the hand kept calling to the entity. They motivated them and the entity tightly gripped the other hand. Then, the other hand pulled (another new word) the entity's hand and the entity felt themselves falling.

The entity expected to land on something hard. But they didn't. Instead, the entity connected with a firm, but soft object. The object happened to be wearing clothes, and the entity was not. The entity thought of the word "naked" and the meaning behind it became real. The entity was a creature who was naked, held up by another entity that was wearing some kind of outer shell. The entity's thought process grew as the other entity lowered the entity's body down to the ground. But the other entity didn't let go. Instead, their arms wrapped around the entity, clutching them as hard as they could, refusing to let go.

More muffled sounds could be heard, and the entity could finally understand them. "Is that—"

"It can't be!"

"It is."

"It _is_." The last voice was familiar. The entity knew it "Allura? Allura? Wake up." A soft, warm voice that made the entity remember good times and bad. So the entity's name was Allura? Having a name was interesting.

"Allura, open your eyes," said the other being. Finally, the entity opened their eyes. A blinding light struck those eyes, causing the entity to tightly close them again. But the entity felt warm in this person's hold, and encouraged by them, re-opened their eyes.

Their vision was clouded and the light was still too bright. But, with some effort, the entity's vision adjusted. Waves of thoughts crashed into the entity's mind. Self-awareness hit. They knew more words, meanings and phrases in that instant, like a computer rebooting. The entity's vision finally adjusted to find a man looking down upon them. The man had long, spiky black hair, had a scar on his right cheek and had the softest, fiercest pair of eyes the entity had ever seen. The entity knew this man. From where?

The entity reached up to touch the man's scar. Smiling, the man took their hand, placed it on his cheek and pressed it against it. The man's eyes began to water up. "Allura," he breathed.

"Who are you?"

The man barely reacted but the entity could tell the man was surprised. But keeping their hand on the man's cheek, they moved their mouth, turning it into a smile. It made all the difference for the man, who seemed somewhat relieved.

"You did it," said a rough female voice. "And without disrupting anything."

"And here I thought he was going to turn into Zarkon," said a higher-pitched female voice.

"Guys, quiet!" A medium-ranged female voice hissed. "So what now?"

"She doesn't have her memory back yet," the man said, turning to his companions. Then he turned back to her (so the entity was a female). "Allura, it's been two years, but I figured out a way to bring you back."

"Back?" Allura asked, recognizing that as her name. "Back from what?"

"Never mind," he said. "I'm just…" The man started to cry again, even though he put on a smile. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." His voice choked up. "I missed you so much. And forgive my selfishness, but I should've told you how I felt about you, and that you deserved better. Because you do deserve better. And now you get a second chance to see what you accomplished.

"You get to _live_ , Allura."

"Live? Who are you?"

"I'm Keith," he said. "I was your teammate as a Paladin of Voltron. You are Princess Allura of Altea, who had everything taken from her and then gave everything so multiple realities could survive—I'm sorry. Your brain needs to reboot. I gotta talk to Slav about this."

"Keith?" Memories poured back into her mind of a black-haired boy who fought like a lion, who went from a scared, emotionless teenager to a strong man. "Keith!" She threw her arms around him, kissing his lips. It felt nice, but Keith didn't kiss back.

"Allura, please," he objected. "We need to get you back to our ship. You were just resurrected. Your brain will need to reboot.

Allura nodded and didn't object when Keith lifted her up in his arms. She laid her head against his chest, feeling the warmth return, this time feeling like she knew she was in the right place.

"Did you really do all that just so you could make out with her!?" the higher-pitched voice accused.

"No, I did it because she deserved to live after everything she went through, and as selfless as she was, she didn't have to sacrifice herself! She deserved to see her work finished!"

"Okay, okay!" the high-voiced one answered. "Chill out! Quiznak, you humans and your sentimental nonsense."

"Let's get you back to everyone," said Keith, "And we're telling the truth that we brought her back without damaging the fabric of space and time."

Once again in a safe space, Allura snuggled up to Keith and fell asleep against his chest. Afterwards, when she regained her memories, she thanked him for bringing her back. She also yelled at him for putting the universe in danger. But at the end, they fell in love like they knew they were supposed to. Most importantly, Allura was recognized as the greatest hero in the universe.


End file.
